ShockWave
by BellaRoslin52
Summary: My take on what happen after the Bomb Exploded! As always a HUGE thank you to @gingersnapped907 for being my beta on this story! She's AMAZING! *Rated M * Ya'll have been warned!
1. Chapter 1

All they could see was a black cloud, all Andy could hear was the muffled sound of Rusty calling out for his mother. Andy stood in the middle of the room staring at the screen and the scene before him. When he finally came out of his thoughts he turned to see Andrea and Rusty both staring at him. He could see the look of panic written on both of their faces. He turned and ran out RACR to head for the elevator with both of them on his heels. "Andy, where are you going?" he could hear Rusty asking as they finally reached the elevators.

"I'm going to find out what the hell happen and to find Sharon," he snapped as he stepped into the elevator.

"You're not going without me," Rusty interjected.

Before he could step on the elevator he felt Andrea pull him back. "Rusty, let Andy do his job. When he finds out what happen to your mother and the team, you'll be the first to know about it."

Andy looked at him for a moment, "Son, I promise you that I will find your mother and I will bring her back to you, but I can't do that and worry about you at the same time. Please stay here with Andrea," he spoke as the elevator doors shut. As he rode the elevator to the parking garage he began to pray.

The elevator doors opened on another floor and he was brought out of his thoughts by a familiar voice, "what the hell happened, Andy?" He asked as he held the door open.

He looked up to see assistant Chief Howard standing by the elevator, like was waiting for him. "I don't know, Chief. I'm on my way to the cemetery now to see if I can help to find out about Sharon and the team."

Fritz could see that he was beside himself with worry. "Do you think it a good choice for you to go?" He asked concerned.

Andy stepped back and looked at him for a moment. He took a deep breath and gritted his teeth as he spoke, "What the hell do you mean but that?" he asked slightly irritated.

Fritz took a deep breath and laid his hand on Andy's shoulder, "What I mean is giving the recent health scare you've had, do you think you can handle it?"

"No offense, Chief but right now my main focus is finding out if Sharon is ok and how my team is. I'll worry about myself later," he snapped as he hit the door close button. Fritz moved his hand and was left standing in the hallway.

Letting Andy have his space Fritz waited for the next elevator. Standing there he hoped and prayed that everyone was safe and that they would catch the son of a bitch that did this then put him away for life. His mind raced as he got into the elevator and rode it down the parking garage. That's where he found Andy standing next to his car trying to probably call Sharon but from the worried look on his face she wasn't answering. Fritz knew what it was like to not know if the woman you love was in danger or not. "Hey, Andy, you can ride with me if you would like." He shouted through the empty garage.

"Yeah, ok," He responded as he walked towards him and got in on the passenger side of the car.

As they rode to the scene Andy's mind wandered back to the murder room when Rusty and him both told Sharon to be safe. She better be safe, he thought to himself as he stared out the window as Fritz drove through the city toward the crime scene. He was preparing himself for the worse but hoping for the best. When they got closer to the scene and all of the first responders, he couldn't see anything. The dark cloud of smoke started to clear, he could see what was left of the cemetery and the massive hole left by the bomb. Andy's heart fell into his stomach. He had never seen something like this in all of his years on the force, he was really starting to worry now. He looked up to see Amy and Buzz walking with the EMT's. "Sykes, Buzz?" he yelled as he jogged to where they were.

Amy saw him coming, "Lieutenant," she spoke as the paramedics worked on her.

He stopped in his tracks as he took in the sight before him. Sykes had a small gash on her forehead and Buzz was covered in dirt and ash. "Are you two, alright"? he asked as he watched them getting patched up.

"I'm fine, Lieutenant," Amy whispered as she looked around at the scene.

Buzz smiled at him, "Yes, Lieutenant, I'm fine too."

Andy looked between them and asked, "Have either of you seen Sharon or Provenza?"

They looked at each other, "sorry, Lieutenant we haven't. We were busy getting everyone away from the area we never saw them." Amy stated as she hung her head.

Andy felt his knees starting to give as he sat down alongside them and he took a deep breath. "Ok, we will find them and the rest of the team." After a few minutes, he felt better and stood up and proceed to look for the rest of the team. Just as he made his way toward where the bomb went off, he heard an earth-shattering explosion. He looked up to see another bomb going off near where the other one exploded earlier.

His ears were ringing as once again all he could see was dust and dirt flying everywhere, people were screaming and running around. After a few minutes, he was able to make out two figures running towards him. Andy was relieved to see Sykes and Buzz as they started helping everyone that was unharmed to leave the area. As they helped him to the ambulance he noticed Provenza's hat laying on the ground and he also noticed Sharon's glasses as well. He had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. He quickly asked the paramedics, "have you seen the old man that was wearing that or the woman that was wearing those glasses?"

They looked at each other and shook their heads. "We are sorry, we haven't seen anyone matching their descriptions."

As Andy was staring at the back of the ambulance his phone chimed. He pulled it out of his pocket, he had a text and it was from Sharon, 'I'm fine.' That was all it said but it was enough to relieve some of his built-up stress levels. Before he could respond his phone chimed again with another text that said, 'team is all accounted for and fine. Though all are bumped and bruised.' Andy let out a long sigh of relief. As he stood there finally breathing again his phone rang. They exchange simple, "hello's," and Andy was grateful to hear her voice. Sharon immediately started, "now get back into RACR. I need you there not here." He shook his head. How she knew he was at the scene he didn't know? She always did have an instinct he would never understand. "The madman that did this is probably here watching his handy work. We need you at the cameras finding him. Have the helicopters and surveillance cameras follow any cars leaving the area. I'll send Buzz back to help you ASAP. Oh, and Andy I lo..." then line went dead...


	2. Chapter 2

Shockwave part 2

"Sharon, Sharon!" Andy stood in the middle of scene holding his cell phone, all he could see was a dark cloud of smoke and debris falling around him. He began to panic as he tried calling her again only to get a busy signal each time. He was lost in his thoughts when he felt someone lay a hand on his shoulder, he spun to see Fritz standing before him. "Chief, have you found Sharon or any of the others?" He asked frantically. Sighing heavily Fritz looked at his friend and silently shook his head. "What the hell is going on then?" Andy shouted angrily as he began to pace.

Fritz watched him as he moved back and forth. "Flynn, you have to calm down you have to think of your heart, remember."

"My heart? I'm not worried about my heart. In fact, my heart is being ripped out of my chest right now from not knowing where the hell Sharon is or if she's ok." Andy could feel his blood pressure rising but ignored it. He was more worried about Sharon's life right now than his own.

"I understand how you feel, Andy but you're not going to be any good to her or the others if you don't calm down and take a deep breath." Not only had Fritz lived through Brenda putting herself in harm's way he had also lived through a heart attack. He was just trying to help before things got worse.

Andy looked at his friend for a moment and knew Fritz was right, that he wouldn't be any good to Sharon if he had another heart attack. As they stood there looking at the destruction of what was the cemetery he heard a familiar voice calling his name, "Flynn, Lieutenant Flynn." He turned to see Provenza and Julio walking toward him and Chief Howard.

Provenza stopped in front of them took a deep breath before saying, "we found the Captain, she's over there." He pointed over his shoulder.

Before he could explain more Andy was gone. With just the general direction he somehow, found her amongst the rubble and the crowd of scattering people. "Sharon?" He could see that she was still helping the innocent bystanders away from the crime scene. Andy called her name again louder when she didn't seem to hear him.

She turned and smiled as she saw Andy behind her. At his gasp, she held up her hand to stop his concern. "I'm fine." Sharon saw the disbelieving look he gave her. "Ok, maybe not fine, but it just some scratches, lots of dust, a very extreme headache and my ears are still ringing." She knew she was talking louder than necessary because her voice echoed in her head, making the pounding pain worsen. "Andy, are you alright? No chest pains?"

"No, no pains," he shook his head. Though he did misspeak, he wasn't having a heart attack but his heart had been hurting but only from the thought of losing her. Andy stepped up to Sharon taking out his handkerchief and wiped the blood off her lip and the red line streaking down her forehead and along her cheek, from the cut in her hairline. With his other hand, he tucked a wild wayward lock of hair behind her ear. "Sharon…" His voice got stuck in his throat at the thought that today could have been their last day together, but here she was standing in front of him in one piece with her green eyes filled with worry for him. Swallowing the emotions building up he tried to speak again, "Sharon, I am taking you home now and if you want to argue with me..."

She tried to interrupt him, "Andy."

He ignored her and continued, "then argue all you want, but SWAT, SOB and the bomb squad can handle it for a few hours. I am fully prepared to carry you all the way to the car if I have to."

That gave her a visual of them and she almost laughed. Sharon tried to get through to him again. "Andy?"

Still not done, he said, firmly, "Sharon you are leaving and I'm serious here."

"Lieutenant Flynn!" She resorted to using her captain voice this time.

Andy stood up straight at the use of his rank and dared to question her, "What?"

Sharon moved closer until she was less than a few inches away from him. She slid her fingers down his tie with one hand and with the other she pulled him closer to her by his suspenders. "Andy, please stop talking and take me home."

The second they entered the condo, Andy's lips were on hers and Sharon's back was pushed against the door. As the need for air forced them apart, she sighed as he began relieving her of her clothes, "What is this all about?"

He smiles at her, "just wait and see," Andy whispered as he walked her down the hallway to their bedroom, leaving a trail of clothes behind them. As they entered the bathroom he turned the shower on and stepped inside pulling her with him. In an instant, he picked her up and pushed her back against the shower wall.

She gasped at his sudden action, "Andy, put me down you're going to hurt your back again." She panted as he fingers slid down her back and between their bodies to spread her legs apart giving him better access. He inserted a finger into her wet center and she bucked her hips into his hand as he continued kissing and nipping at the exposed skin of her neck. "Oh, my god, that feels soo good," she moaned as she thrust against his hand.

Andy held her in place against the shower wall with one hand and braced her with his legs as he inserted another finger, he could feel her walls clamped around his fingers. "You like it when I do that don't you, baby," he growled as he thrust into her harder and harder.

"Ooooohhhhh fuck," Sharon moaned and he knew she wasn't going to last much longer. She continued to thrust she finally fell over the edge screaming his name. "ANNNNNDDDDDYYYYY." He held her as she rode the wave of her climax. As she came down off her high, he kissed and licked her breast making sure to pay special attention to both breasts. When her heartbeat was slightly leveled out she wrapped her arms around his neck and demanded, "take me to bed, NOW!" She groaned as their lips met in a searing kiss.

Andy smiled, "as you wish my love," he replied. Turning off the water he then opened the shower door and picked her up once again and carried her to bed, where he threw her on top of the covers. He hovered over her to appreciate what he saw.

As he admired her, Sharon couldn't resist him so, she crawled across the bed to kneel in front of Andy. With a smile, she wrapped her fingers around his ever-hardening member and began to pump up and down. "You like it when I do that don't you?" she whispered as he thrust into her hands.

"Oh, fuck yeah, I love it" he growled. She stopped long enough for Andy to lay down next to her. She continued to stroke up and down on his shaft as she kissed her way down his body. They both groaned as Sharon lowered her mouth over his member, taking in his entire shaft. Andy's hands found their way into her hair as she bobbed up and down on his cock. She sucked and licked from the bottom all the way up to the head and back down, adding just the right amount of pressure as she played with his balls. "Damn it! That feels fucking fantastic," he said as she caught him watching her. She released him from her mouth and kissed her way back up his body.

Andy rolled her over and laced their fingers above her head as he kissed down her neck sucking and nipping on her earlobe as his hands explore every inch of her gorgeous body. As he continued down her neck she bucked her hips, he stopped and smiled at her. "Andy, I want you inside me NOW!" she moaned and groaned.

"In time, my love." He whispered in her ear, "I plan on enjoying every inch of your magnificent body." Andy kissed her as she shivered underneath him. He began working his way down her once more, paying close attention to each and every part of her body as he went. His tongue left a trail down her long legs, he nipped and kissed her inner thighs. "Damn honey, you are so wet," he says as he inhaled her scent. He began to lick and suck her center, causing Sharon to arch off the bed. He smoothed his hands to her stomach to hold her down as she runs her fingers through his hair.

Hearing her moan again, "Andyyy, that feels sooooo good," he continued to lick and suck on her center. Slowly moving up her body he stopped to kiss and lick every inch of her body to hover over her. With a smirk, he leaned down for a searing kiss and she wrapped her legs around his waist rolling them over so she was straddling him. "Someone is happy to see me," she whispered as she ran her tongue along the outer shell of his ear. He growled her name as he ran his fingers up and down her back as she continued teasing him with kisses up and down his neck. Sharon kissed down his chest as she placed her hands on his chest and slowly lifted herself up and lowered herself down onto his rock-hard member. She began to rock her hips, he tried to keep up. 'She's wild tonight,' he thought to himself as he grabbed onto her and met her thrust for thrust as she rode him. "Anddddyyyyy, that feels sooooo good," she moaned as she ran her hands into her hair as she bounced up and down on him.

Andy, with one swift movement he rolled them over so he was on top of her again. He looked into her beautiful green eyes as he lifted her legs over his shoulders and slowly entered her wet center. Slowly he began to leisurely thrust in and out of her as he intertwined their fingers above her head she met him thrust for thrust. He could tell she was getting closer to the edge as he continued his pace. He heard her gasp as he pulled out of her to turn her over and entered her hard from behind. "Oh shit, fuck me harder," she moaned as Andy began thrusting in out of her harder each time. Sharon grabbed the headboard as he thrusted into her hot wet center. Knowing she needed more he reached between them and began massaging her clit with his thumb. When he felt her shudder against him he knew she's getting close to edge. "Oh fuck," she screamed as he continued thrusting into her harder and harder.

"You like it rough, don't you?" he growled as he held onto her hips as he pounded into her.

Sharon could feel her legs starting to shake as she looked over her shoulder, "oh god, yes I like it when you fuck me hard. Andy, please don't stop," she groaned. "Fuck!" she screamed as she came hard. He continued to thrust into her wet center until he fell over the edge screaming her name.

Completely spent they laid in each other's arms enjoying the moment. Sharon raised up on her elbow catching her breath, she smiled at him as he hugged her tighter. She finally spoke, "as you can see I am doing just fine and I'm not going anywhere." She sighs as she lays her head on his chest.

He held her tighter, "Sweetheart, I am beyond grateful for that. I honestly thought I lost you today. Not knowing where you were or if you were hurt, that was the scariest moments of my life," he admitted quietly.

She looked up at him, "yes, I know that feeling… but you're still here and I am here now. Everything is fine," she smiled.

Andy kissed the top of her head, "just promise me that you won't get yourself blown up without me." He laughed as she smacked his chest.

"I promise." Her laughter stopped as she moved on top of him and began to gently kissed him. "You know we haven't properly christened the couch or my desk yet," she smirked as she felt his member growing again.

"Well, no time like the present then, right?" he smiled as he led her to the living room.

Sharon pushed him down on the couch, wasting no time she lowered herself down on his hard member. "God… that feels good!" she growled as she began riding him.

He held on as she slid up and down on his shaft. Andy moaned, "damn baby, that feels so fucking good." After a few more groans he picked her up and carried her to the desk knocking everything off in the floor before laying her down and slammed into her wet center causing her to hiss as he began pounding into her a hurried pace.

"FUUUUUUCCKKKK ANNDDDDDYYY! Don't stop, God don't stop," she chanted over and over as he continued pumping in and out of her.

He felt her walls tighten around him and he knew she wasn't going to last much longer. He pumped in and out of her one last time, sending her over the edge screaming his name. Andy followed a few seconds later, emptying his load into her as he lays on top of her to catch his breath. "Damn Sweetheart, that was amazing," he panted as he slipped out of her and helped her sit up as he kissed her once again.

"Yes, it was," she sighed contently as he helped off the desk. "We haven't done that in a long time," Sharon laughed.

He smiled at her, "how about we go and get cleaned up?"

She looked up at him for a moment, "sounds like a plan to me." She laughed as he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, "put me down, Andy! You're going to throw your back out again," she giggled as he finally set her down on the bathroom counter.

Andy brushed the hair out of her face before stepping back and admiring the beautiful woman before him. "My back is just fine, thank you very much," he replied with a lopsided grin as he began to run some water in the tub for her.

They have been together for only a short time but he seemed to know what she needed before she did. Sharon watched him intently as he added some lavender to her bath water. As she watched him, she began to think just how lucky she was to have someone in her life that took such good care of her like Andy did. He always put her before himself and he made sure that her needs were met before his own.

He looked her for a moment, "You're over-thinking again," he said as she looked up to see him watching her. "Your bath awaits, my love," he whispered as he helped her off the counter and into the bathtub.

Sharon stared at him, "You're not going to join me?" she asked confused.

Andy smiled sweetly at her, "of course I am, he laughed then kicked the bathroom door shut and stepped into the tub. He sat down behind her and held her close to him as they enjoyed the quiet and each other.

They still had a lot of catching up to do. "I love you Andy," she whispered as she lay her head on his chest.

"I love you too, Sharon. More than you'll ever know," he replied as he began massaging her shoulders and she melted into his touch. They both knew every day was going to be a challenge but they would get through it together and they would be stronger for it.

{ The End }


End file.
